


More Than Family Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jared, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared has liked Evan Hansen since the seventh grade. It was a different kind of 'like,' though, way past the family friends he had always claimed he and Evan were. He knew it was bullshit, but what was he going to say to a straight person who already liked someone else?Jared seizes the opportunity to confess to him while helping write emails. To his surprise, Evan claims to recuperate his feelings, but while Jared has his eyes set on the romance he'd always dreamed of, Evan has other things in mind...





	More Than Family Friends

"Sincerely, me." With a flick of his wrist and an extra push on the save button, Evan had finished the email for the day. Jared had watched him closely, as he always did, being sure to correct anything that sounded unrealistic or homoerotic. Surprisingly, Evan had done a great job. It sounded like something Connor would write.

_Connor._

It seemed dumb, but the thought of Connor made Jared uneasy. Before he had taken his own life, he and Connor's relationship was... Unpleasant, to say the least. They definitely weren't friends, but he still made an effort to talk to him, as per usual. Jared talked to everyone. He considered himself social. But, he had to admit, he had said some vile things.

And those vile words had lead to some undesirable consequences.

Jared rubbed his arm. It was a thing he normally did, an old habit. If Connor had ever gotten mad, really mad at him, he'd grip his arm tightly before doing anything else to him. There was always a scar. Always a bruise. Always a mark.  _Always._

But there was nothing there. He still wasn't used to the absence of the sharp pain he normally felt when he touched his arm. After all, it had been at least a month since the last time he'd had a bruise. It didn't feel right.

 "Jare."

He jolted up suddenly, before slowly looking over to his family friend.

He hated that term. It was the only thing he could call his relationship with Evan without drawing unwanted attention, but it still pained him. He figured if they hung around each other in public too much, and called each other friends (or worse, best friends), it would lead to the inevitable name calling and gay accusations.

Not that he  _didn't_ want Evan to be gay for him...

 "Jared!"

 He flinched again, being pulled out of his thoughts.

 "Wh-wh-what do you want, Hansen?" 

 "Jare, are you, uh, o-okay?" Evan raised a brow.

 "What?"

 "You, uh, flinched, I think, or uh, maybe, did I uh-"

 "You didn't scare me!"

Evan looked confused for a moment, then laughed. Jared felt his face heat up, both from his rather embarrassing comeback, and at pure admiration for the taller boy. He fiddled nervously with his hands, not sure of what to do with them. 

 "Hey, uh, Ev..." He swallowed hard and looked down at his lap.

 "Hm?" 

 "Please don't hate me for this, and I know it's dumb, like, really, really dumb, but like, it's -"

 "Tell me, Jare." 

 "I like you more than a fr-a, uh, a family friend - I mean, not like a friend, not at all, like, I'm attracted to you and I- I'm so sorry I can't handle this I'll go-" Jared stood up, beginning to leave.

Without thinking, Evan grabbed for his family friend's wrist, gripping it tightly. Jared yelped, his hands flying to protect his face.

Evan quickly released him, gasping an incoherent apology. 

 "No, no, it's fine, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." Jared blushed and turned away.

 "Jare, I uh, I like you too."

 "Wh-what? Really? No-no, you like Zoe, you like Zoe Murphy." Jared shook his head, knowing there was no way he was hearing correctly.

 "I-I like you more..." 

Evan knew it was a lie, but in the moment, t seemed like the only thing to say. He guessed it wouldn't be too bad, considering....

He'd get more emails from Jared.

Jared nodded quickly, face still red as a beet. He fidgeted nervously with the hem or his shirt.

 "But you, uh, you can't tell  _anyone._ N-no one knows about this, and I don't want them to bully you for being gay." Evan over at Jared, furrowing his brows a bit.

 "O-okay!" The shorter not gasped, still in shock. 

Evan held Jared's hand gently, winnings thumb lightly across his knuckles. He felt him shaking slightly.

When Jared left, Evan gave an extra look at the email before shortcomings laptop down. He felt a pang of guilt about what he'd done. If he was being honest, he didn't love  Jared Kleinman. But he could pretend to. He could pretend to for a while, to keep the emails going. 

It was wrong, but what else was he gonna do?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay bleh I'm sorry this first chapter is short and poorly written I just hate spending time on writing boring things when I could be writing sin-  
> Don't kill me too much y'all qwq
> 
> Next chapter should be out by either tonight or tomorrow if I can get to it


End file.
